The present invention relates to a gaming system, a game controller and a method of gaming.
Gaming systems are required to maintain player interest. There is a continuing need to develop new gaming systems in order to provide interest for players.
In some jurisdictions, regulations prohibit electronic gaming machines that employ a spinning reel and therefore it is desirable to provide a type of gaming machine which is not reliant on a spinning wheel.